Un détaille qui change tout
by La ville d'Italie
Summary: OS. Sirius remarque quelque chose, un beau matin, et ne peut plus en détacher son regard. Slash Sirius X Remus


_Oui, je sais, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une fiction et je n'ai même pas encore sortie le troisième chapitre ( même si il avance bien). Alors qu'est-ce que je fous là, avec un OS banal et légèrement érotique, au lieu de bossé sur ma fic à chapitre ?_

 _Et bien quand vous vous mettrez à contempler vos ongles vernis, à deux heures du matin, en fumant une clope, vous verrez que résister à l'inspiration n'est pas simple._

 _Couple : Remus X Sirius_

 _Rating K : Juste un baiser, je pense que ça ne choquera pas grand monde._

 _Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas J.K.R, à qui tout appartient, même si je suis sûr que ses ongles sont magnifiques._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus avait les ongles vernis.

C'est ce que remarqua Sirius Black se matin là, alors que les Maraudeurs prenaient leurs petits déjeuner à leurs table habituelle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'emparer d'une pomme bien mure, une main, fine et bordée de cicatrice, s'inséra dans son champs de vision. Et ses ongles, aux bouts élimés, étaient couvert d'un vernis bleu nuit et de délicates paillettes argentées.

-La nuit et la lune. Pensa le Griffondor, contemplant la main qui ramenait le fruit vers son propriétaire.

Dans un état second, Sirius vit la main pleine remontée doucement vers la bouche de son possesseur, qui mordit dans l'agrume avec un soupire de contentement.

Le farceur aux cheveux brun ne pût contenir un frisson en voyant son ami aux cheveux châtain se délecter du goût de son petit-déjeuner et se mordit les joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas lui sauter dessus quand l'inconscient glissa sa langue mutine hors de sa bouche pour recueillir le jus qui s'en était échappé.

-Comment peut-on être aussi excitant ? S'interrogea-t-il, dans un silence qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Durant le reste du repas, il contempla son camarade de chambre, détaillant chaque partie de lui. De ses ongles étrangement manucurés, à la coupe parfaite de ses cheveux châtain, en passant par ses yeux ambres qui brillaient délicieusement.

Et à chaque fois que ce regard doré tombait dans sa direction, il détournait la tête furtivement. Il ne voulait pas laissé à Remus le soin de deviné qu'elles pensées perverses venaient de s'emparer de son esprit.

Le reste de sa journée, il la passa à fixé les mains vernies du loup-garou, à contempler son dos et sa chute de rein à chaque fois qu'il se baissait, et à, littéralement, bavé sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

Sirius ne pouvait le nié, il était définitivement et obsessionnellement, attiré par son ami. Et cette évidence semblait être ancré en lui depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

Mais les mains agiles et fragiles qui parcouraient désormais un parchemin quelconque, venaient de le lui faire réaliser.

Les Maraudeurs étaient installés dans la salle commune, James et Peter jouant aux échecs, l'air concentrés. Remus travaillait sur un devoir à rendre bientôt et qu'il n'avait pût finir avant, faute de pleine lune. Sirius, allongé sur le tapis, aurait pût, sans mal, s'ennuyer, si le spectacle d'un préfet aux yeux doré ne le captivait pas autant.

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas le départ de ses deux amis, l'un ayant aperçut une délicieuse jeune fille aux cheveux roux, l'autre ayant une envie subite qui le conduisit aux cuisines.

Le dernier des Maraudeurs – et l'obsession actuel de Sirius – releva enfin la tête de son devoir pour constater l'absence de ses deux compagnons et le regard étrange que lui lançait celui qui restait.

-Paddy, tout va bien ? Interrogea-t-il. Tu me regarde bizarrement.

Le brun leva ses yeux pour croiser les pupilles ambrées de son compatriote.

-Tu as du vernis. Soupira-t-il, ne pouvant décidément pas lui communiqué les pensées lubriques qu'il avait jusqu'alors.

Le lycanthrope observa une de ses mains avec étonnement, avant de se mettre à sourire.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'ai passé la soirée avec Lily et ses amies, hier. Je n'ai pas pût leurs refuser. A croire que féminiser un garçon est le but de leur vie.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui provoqua des fourmillements dans le corps entier de son interlocuteur.

-Je comprends. Lâcha-t-il, sans réfléchir. Tu as de belles mains.

Si Patfoot avait été plus attentif, il aurait sans doute remarqué les joues rouges, les légers tremblement et l'air heureux de son camarade de chambre. Mais il n'en fût rien.

Il se contenta de se lever, s'installant à côté du lycan pour lui saisir la main et la caresser.

-Oui, murmura-t-il, vraiment belles.

Il la porta à sa bouche, sans se rendre compte de la signification de son geste, tout à son plaisir de goûter la peau chaude et pâle qu'il retenait dans sa paume.

Remus ne tenta pas de se dégager de son emprise, ses sens exacerbés par la proximité de l'autre Maraudeur. Ses lèvres sur sa main avaient déclenché un fourmillement, en lui, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de taire. C'était tout le contraire.

Très vite, les yeux gris de l'animagus se détachèrent de la vision étrangement érotique des mains aux extrémités colorés, pour se perdre avec plaisir dans le lac platiné des orbes de son vis à vis.

Aucun d'eux ne sût jamais qui engagea leurs baiser en premier. Et ils s'en fichèrent. A l'instant présent, dans une salle commune bondée, les deux garçons s'enlacèrent comme les amants qu'ils allaient devenirs. Ce fût un baiser torride et doux, maladroit et passionné, comme seul ceux qui s'aiment savent créer dans leurs premier émoi.

Et, sur leurs genoux, leurs deux mains restaient enlacées. Sur l'une d'elle, le vernis flamboyait discrètement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Court ? Oui, tout à fait._

 _Il n'y aura pas de suite, c'est juste le petit moment guimauve d'une insomniaque quelconque._

 _Je m'excuse pour les fautes, les erreurs et les figures de styles bancales, mais rappelez-vous qu'il est deux heures trente du matin (oui, il m'a fallut une demi heure pour écrire ça...) et je ne suis pas amène de faire une correction intensive._

 _Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus._

 _Bye._


End file.
